David Emanuel Wahlberg (1882-1949)
Ytterlännäs, Sweden |Baptism = |Emigration = |Siblings =Anton Bernhard Wahlberg (1878-1957) Ester Elisabeth Wahlberg (1880-1942) Gertrud Maria Wahlberg (1884-1957) Karl Gunnar Wahlberg (1886-1980) Sigrid Johanna Wahlberg (1887-1980) Bertha Kristina Wahlberg (1888-1969) Per Gustaf Wahlberg (1891-1949) Margit Wahlberg (1900-1984) |Death = Fagersta, Sweden |Burial = |Father =Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927) |Mother =Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) |Spouse = Bertha Debora Wahlberg (1900-1989) |Marriage = |Children = |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} David Emanuel Wahlberg (1882-1949) Parents *Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) *Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927) Birth He was born on September 9, 1882 in Ytterlännäs, Sweden. Education and career He went to Chicago in 1901 to study at the University of Chicago, Master of Arts in 1904, then Augustana College and Theological Seminary in 1905 after which he returned to Sweden and worked as a language teacher and journalist until 1916. He was a very well known sports journalist during the 1912 Olympics in Stockholm. It has been said that when his mother was dying she made him promise to become a minister and so, in 1917, he was ordained and worked in Sundsvall. In 1923 he became the Swedish pastor and Seamen's pastor in Buenos Aires. September 15, 1927, his wife Jenny Katarina (f. Wågberg) died there and on February 28, 1929 he left Argentina with his four children and went back to Sweden where he eventually married the housekeeper, Bertha Debora Engström. He worked for a few different congregations until 1936 when they moved to Långsele and that became his permanent congregation. First marriage He married Jenny Katarina Wågberg (1887-1927) on August 3, 1909. Born January 14, 1887 in Själevad and she died on September 15, 1927 in Buenos Aires, Argentina. She was the daughter of Johan Wågberg and Karin Olsson Children *Birgit Davidsdotter Wahlberg (1910-1984) *Ingrid Davidsdotter (1915-?) who was born on March 2, 1915 *Nils Ingemar Davidsson (1916-?) who was born on August 27, 1916 *Svante-Jarl Olov Davidsson (1921- ) who was born on April 12, 1921 Second marriage On October 16, 1939 he married Bertha Debora Engström (1900-1989). She had been his housekeeper. Death He died on March 7, 1949 in Fagersta, Sweden. Memories about David Emanuel Wahlberg *Jenny Lena Ingemarsdotter Wahlberg (1941- ) wrote on August 29, 2009: "He actually went to Chicago in 1901 to study at the University of Chicago, Master of Arts in 1904, then Augustana College and Theological Seminary in 1905 after which he returned to Sweden and worked as a language teacher and journalist until 1916. He was a very well known sports journalist during the 1912 Olympics in Stockholm. It has been said that when his mother was dying she made him promise to become a minister and so, in 1917, he was ordained and worked in Sundsvall. In 1923 he became the Swedish pastor and Seamen's pastor in Buenos Aires. September 15, 1927, his wife Jenny Katarina (f. Wågberg) died there and on February 28, 1929 he left Argentina with his four children and went back to Sweden where he eventually married the housekeeper, Bertha Debora (f. Engström). He worked for a few different congregations until 1936 when they moved to Långsele and that became his permanent congregation and where he died in 1949." Sextioárs Historik "Att LAIF nu börjat få mera vind i seglen framgår av att medlemssiffran stigit till 97 och att dåvarande kyrkoherden David E. Wahlberg den 5 maj 1936 ingick i föreningen och var under åren 1937-1939 dessordförande. För att inom rimlig tid kunna lösa idrottsplatsfrågan avlät kyrkoherde Wahlberg ett flertal skrivelser till såväl kommunala som idrottsmyndigheter och på hans förslag inköptes av Pensionsstiftelsen 1,5 har mark för ett pris av 20 öre per kvm. På grund av de höga uchaktnings- och (tränennsrskostnaderna på det inköpta markområdet fick ar-betet med planen t. v. skrinläggas. Från kommunalt håll föreslog man en gemensam idrottsplats någonstans i örbäck för Österforse och Långseleföreningarna, men det vann ej något gehör hos LAIF's medlemmar, utan beslöts i stället att t. v. använda den gamla planen och uppfördes dar 1946 en omklädningsbarack." "Langsele Allmanna Idrottsforenings Verksamhet now starting to get more wind in its sails shows that membership rose to 97 and then pastor David E. Wahlberg joined on May 5, 1936 and was president from 1937-1939. To within a reasonable time to resolve a sports issue it issued Reverend Wahlberg several letters to both municipal and sports authorities and his proposal was bought by the Pension Foundation 1.5 has of land for a price of 20 cents per sq." Timeline *1882 Birth of David Emanuel Wahlberg in Ytterlännäs, Sweden on September 9, 1882 *1901 Begins studies at University of Chicago *1904 Ends studies at University of Chicago *1910 Birth of Birgit Davidsdotter Wahlberg (1910-1984), his daughter *1912 Covers the 1912 Summer Olympics in Stockholm, Sweden as a sports reporter *1916 Death of Johanna Winblad (1859-1916), his mother *1927 Death of Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927), his father *1927 Death of Jenny Katarina Wågberg (1887-1927), his first wife, in Argentina on September 15, 1927 *1936 President of Langsele Allmanna Idrottsforenings Verksamhet (LAIF) *1942 Wrote the book "En krönika över Långsele sockens skolväsende" which translates as "A chronicle of Långsele parish school system" *1949 Death of David Emanuel Wahlberg in Fagersta, Sweden on March 7, 1949 Relationships David Emanuel Wahlberg (1882-1949) was the grandfather of Jenny Lena Ingemarsdotter Wahlberg (1941- ) of Canada. File:1890 census Wahlberg Winblad.gif|1890 census in Sweden File:Farfar 001d.jpg|1935 circa photo File:Wahlberg-David biography.jpg|2008 circa biography by Jenny Lena Ingemarsdotter Wahlberg (1941- ) External links *David Emanuel Wahlberg at Findagrave *David Emanuel Wahlberg at Knol *David Emanuel Wahlberg at Flickr